


Cuba Libre

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Cuba Libre [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Past Peter/Stiles, Pre-Season/Series 03, Werewolves, all humans are the opposite sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I get a Cuba Libre?” Stiles asked, not really looking at who would attend her. It was strange to think that out of all the clubs she could have gone to, she chose one where most of the patrons were hunters. She was very wary of hunters, she had nothing to fear because she wasn’t the one getting hunted. But her best friend being a werewolf meant that she was being scrutinised by a great deal by the native hunters, there was also the possibility of the corrupt ones killing her if they really wanted to.</p><p>“Stiles Stilinski. Can you even legally drink?” A masculine voice teased, well this definitely got her attention. She was now looking at Derek Hale, the guy that went to the same high school as her. What were the chances that's she would meet someone that she hadn’t seen in years.</p><p>“Really Derek. I never thought you’d work at a bar.” Stiles grinned, “And I can assure you that I am more than legal.”</p><p>“He co-owns the bar.” A voice stated, sliding into the seat next to her.</p><p>“Aren’t you a bit old to party Peter?” Stiles snorted, earning a slight glare from the other male and a smirk from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuba Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I should be working on my other incomplete works. But please forgive me. I can't help myself.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Gender-bent Character  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Scott McCall - Summer McCall
> 
> Jackson Whittemore - Jennifer Whittemore
> 
> Kate Argent - Keith Argent

** Chapter 1 **

It was a pretty average night, Stiles never liked the idea of having to spend more than half an hour in a place other than her house. She loved it when she was with her friends, but clubs and whatnot weren’t exactly the same as being with her friends because everyone spread out to different corners of the place and she was always left to entertain herself. The young adult may have enjoyed herself more if Jenny was around, which was pretty shocking because if she was asked if she was friends with the girl a few years ago, she’d deny it vehemently. But this was something that Stiles never thought that she would ever do, go stag to a club she had never been to. Yes, here Stiles was pushing through crowds of people trying to get to the bar. She was layered in makeup that she would have never have even thought of putting on twice during high school. But college was a completely different story, she had roomed with a chick that somehow managed to make her incorporate make up into her daily routine. She never wore too much, but clubbing had been always an excuse to pile on more than she would necessarily wear.  
The look she went for was simple. A smoky eyed look with coral lip gloss, it was practically her daily routine excluding the eyeshadow. She was more of a mascara and lip taint girl when it came to her everyday look.  
“Can I get a Cuba Libre?” Stiles asked, not really looking at who would attend her. It was strange to think that out of all the clubs she could have gone to, she chose one where most of the patrons were hunters. She was very wary of hunters, she had nothing to fear because she wasn’t the one getting hunted. But her best friend being a werewolf meant that she was being scrutinised by a great deal by the native hunters, there was also the possibility of the corrupt ones killing her if they really wanted to.

“Stiles Stilinski. Can you even legally drink?” A masculine voice teased, well this definitely got her attention. She was now looking at Derek Hale, the guy that went to the same high school as her. What were the chances that's she would meet someone that she hadn’t seen in years.

“Really Derek. I never thought you’d work at a bar.” Stiles grinned, “And I can assure you that I am more than legal.”

“He co-owns the bar.” A voice stated, sliding into the seat next to her.

“Aren’t you a bit old to party Peter?” Stiles snorted, earning a slight glare from the other male and a smirk from Derek.

“I own the place.” Peter sighed, “You know that there’s no reason to be bitter about the whole relationship thing.”

“I think you’re pretty mistaken considering the fact that I was the one that left you.” Stiles smiled. The girl had dated the male during her high school years. It was obvious that most people felt perturbed about her dating an older male.

“I remember very clearly. You should always give someone a heads up when you’re leaving them.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for blue balling you.” Stiles laughed, “So why is that both owners are currently sitting at the bar looking awfully perplexed at the crowd?”

“We have a bad crowd tonight.” Derek sighed, cleaning a highball glass. It was good to know that the male had remembered her being slightly O.C.D over cleanliness.

“Hunters are never good news.” Stiles agreed, holding in a laugh when both males stiffened at her comment. Now it made perfect sense, the Hale family were ridiculously attractive because they were werewolves. Or involved in the supernatural world.

“It looks like we have a lot to discuss Miss Stilinski. You are still a Stilinski, right?” Peter asked curiously as Derek passed Stiles her drink.

“Do you take me as a girl who wouldn’t even invite my sociopathic ex-boyfriend to my own wedding?” Stiles crooned, “Don’t worry when that day comes, you’ll be the first to get an invite.”

“So I guess that means we won’t be able to reconcile?” Peter grinned, “That’s pretty disappointing considering the fact that you have become extraordinarily attractive.”

“You’re not going to win me over with the same line twice.” Stiles declared, taking a long sip from her glass.

“How do you know about hunters?” Derek asked, getting straight to the point, Stiles had always like that about the male.

“You’re not the only one with a hairy problem.” Stiles snorted.

“You know that we are werewolves.” Peter noted. Well, at least she was able to get that verified.

“Well, it would have been so obvious if you didn’t react the way you did.” Stiles explained, “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I mean my best friend is a werewolf.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Peter grinned, wrapping an arm around the brunette.

“Not you ass-face, I’m talking about Summer.” Stiles laughed.

“When did Summer become a werewolf?” Derek questioned.

“Do you even remember who Summer is?” Peter frowned, looking directly at Derek.

“The girl that Stiles was always around?”

“She got bitten after you guys finished high school, some rogue alpha bit her in the woods.” Stiles explained, “Before you ask, I was able to help her out and there weren’t any casualties. I may have almost been murdered a couple of times. But I didn’t die.”

“It could have been a lot worse.” Derek sighed.

“It could have been, but it wasn’t.” Stiles grinned, “Is that a pole! I didn’t know you guys were into that sort of stuff. Well, I’m going to dance and then we can talk about this more later.”

“Stiles. No. Wait!” Peter yelled as Stiles walked towards the pole.

“What’s wrong with you?” Derek snorted, earning an eyebrow raise from his uncle.

“This is Stiles we’re talking about. Do you know how much attention she’s going to draw in when she starts moving on that pole?” Peter sighed, “You do know that Keith is here tonight.”

“What do you mean Keith is here? The guy is barred from this club, he shouldn’t have even been allowed in.” Derek groaned, “You should have tried harder to stop her.”

“At least I can say I tried. You just let her go.” Peter growled, “She might have listened to you.”

“You still didn’t answer me. What the hell is Keith doing here?”

“Do you seriously think I have an answer for everything? I don’t know what Keith is doing here.”

“She might not get his attention.”

“Really. Do you not remember the lap dance she gave Laura?” Peter snorted, “There’s nothing that we can do now anyway.”

And as usual Stiles managed to exceed everyone’s expectations, as soon as she reached the poles she did an experimental spin on one of them, before fluidly moving to the other pole. Swinging her hips to the beat, she exhibited the glamorous nature of a burlesque queen, she continued the dance with her grasping onto the pole and executing a sidewards body wave. It was a well known fact that Stiles had been taking dance classes at a young age. Her father had thought it was a good way to release energy. When she finally looked to see the audience, she was met by the sight of people paying attention to her which was pretty expected. Stiles wasn’t exactly wearing the appropriate clothing to execute half of the moves she did. She completed the dance with a few extra twirls and drop to the floor with her back arched.  
“Damn it to hell.” Peter frowned, “She got better.”

“I guess we should be grateful that Laura isn’t here.” Derek sighed, “Can you kick Keith out before he tries to make a move on her.”

“I think it would have been better if Laura was here. Stiles wouldn’t have even been allowed to go on the pole in front of an audience.” Peter snorted, “Oh look. There’s our favourite patron making his way towards Stiles.”

“Should we call Laura?”

“Let’s not get too drastic. I’m sure Stiles will know how to handle this.” Peter grinned.

When Stiles finished her little impromptu routine she decided to cool off a little. When she was approached by the infamous Keith Argent, she forced a smile to appear on her face. Keith was bad news. The man attempted to shoot Summer a few years ago, and Stiles wasn’t willing to forgive and forget so easily.  
“Stiles. What brings you here?” Keith grinned, stopping a few spaces short from discomfort.

“I was hoping to enjoy myself.” Stiles answered politely, “I’m not entirely sure we’ve been met before.”

“Keith Argent.” The male grinned, “So I noticed that you were having a pretty lively conversation with the Hales earlier. I would suggest you avoid them.”

“I’m sorry. I understand that you’re looking out for me, but I’ve known those guys for years and I’m actually hoping that I’ll be able to amazing sex with one of them.” Stiles laughed.

“The Hales have a bit of a hairy problem. It’s not really ideal to get involved sexually.”

“Oh. I don’t really know, but I kinda dig the whole hairy thing.” Stiles smiled, “And I’m actually dating the guy that looks kind of angry.”

“Which one? They both look pretty angry.” Keith smirked.

“The one with the dark hair.” Stiles answered, “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Keith. I’m going to have to get back to my hairy boyfriend.”

“The pleasures all mine.” Keith stated, handing her a business card, “If you ever run into any problems or get lonely please do give me a call.

When Stiles headed back to the bar, she noticed the very disapproving stares from her male companions. It wasn’t every day that the girl had an excuse to dance and it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that she ran into Keith Argent. Because she at least knew that Summer was hopefully not in the Argent bad books.  
“Stiles. That was very stupid of you.” Peter sighed, sliding her another drink.

“Really? Because I sure as hell got the attention away from you supernatural beings in this room.” Stiles grinned, taking a long sip from the drink. It just tasted amazing.

“We can defend ourselves Stiles. We don’t need you to risk your own safety for us.” Derek sighed.

“Will whoever made this drink, marry me?” Stiles yelled all of a sudden.

“I’m sure Derek would love to marry you.” Peter snorted, “Does this mean that there isn’t a possibility of us getting back together.”

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I would have sex with a sociopath ever again.” Stiles smiled, “Derek. This will sound extraordinarily weird, but will you sex me up?”

“I’ve learnt that sex before dinner isn’t really that great.” Derek laughed.

“Maybe I can change your mind about that.” Stiles grinned, grabbing the male’s shirt and pulling him over the bar to press a kiss against his lips.

“Peter. Do you think you can handle the rest?” Derek asked breathlessly, appearing almost dazed.

“Yes. Please leave.” Peter growled, “I can smell your boner from here.”

“Thank you Peter Rabbit.” Stiles smiled, pressing a kiss to male’s cheek before dragging Derek up to one of the rooms on the upper level.

“Fuck.” Peter whispered. Not only was he not going to get laid, the majority of the clients of the bar were now going to refer to him as Peter Rabbit. Stiles was bad news. Bad news always seemed to be an attraction the Hales. Peter now also had the responsibility of telling his nieces that Stiles was banging their brother. He just hoped that one day she would find a Hale that she’d stick with.

**FIN**


End file.
